


Dapper

by GirlWhoLovesMonsters



Series: Slipping Away (Random One Shots) [5]
Category: Marilyn Manson - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 09:24:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14668107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlWhoLovesMonsters/pseuds/GirlWhoLovesMonsters





	Dapper

He adjusted his tie, slicked his short hair back and looked himself over in the mirror. He looked dapper, he wasn't sure when this transformation happened, but it had occurred, he looked like a gentleman. Well as much of one as he was capable of. He thought maybe this was just what it meant to grow up, but truth was he likes the way he looked, he'd always liked the suit look, Gomez Addams was a charming fellow, and he didn't see anything wrong with that style, he however had wormed his way into a style that meant he had to be over the top most of the time and he'd typically succeeded in some way. Though as he'd gotten comfortable in this world he'd created and the rules he realized he was writing for himself he'd began wearing more formal attire, granted still not basic by any means but dapper definitely. He likes it. He was distinguished. It looked good on him. 

He took a deep breath and stepped out of the bathroom sided by his body guard and gave the nod. It was all still surreal to him how he fit into this world, somehow going from complete outcast to mostly welcome guest. He faded into the crowd of wealthy A listers and looked for someone he actually liked. He mingled and spoke to people here and there politely, blending in as he'd learned to do, snapping pictures with people who wanted pictures with him, for the novelty of course but still it blew his mind these people approached him at all. 

In all honesty he didn't even know what made him come here, he took the red eye, crashed in one of Johnny's owned rooms and then went to this party. There was no real reason for him to be here, other than he had nothing else to do, he knew about the party, it was in Paris, Johnny was in Paris and he thought maybe he would hang out with him, but Johnny didn't come with him. He had other plans, so here he was, flying solo, pretending to have a reason to be here. He made his rounds, was actually having a decent conversation about a film when he saw her.  
More like he saw her, see him, her discrete nod of approval, he couldn't help it, his heart jumped and he had to bring himself back to the present. Force himself out of his thoughts. Why did he care if she approved of what he had on, of him being there, or who he was talking too? Because somethings never change. 

Deep down he knew she would be here, the place was swanky, full of glamorous people and couture watches and accessories they were showing off. Totally her scene. Why was he here? He came to blow off steam with Johnny, being single kinda sucked but it was good for him. He's a masochist though, gets off on the pain he causes himself. He knows she doesn't want him, she had a good thing going with her current beau. They hadn't ended on the best of terms, again because he's a masochist and would rather her have hated him than had to try to fix what was broken. In the end he knew that would hurt less, despite the seemingly endless flow of bad decisions and pain he caused himself trying to prove to himself he was in fact better off this way. Truth was he missed her, he liked her chastising comments, attempts to make him better, happier, less fucked up, he stern looks with her hands on her hips, the way she could read him like a book and knew exactly what he needed to be grounded. Despite her futile attempts, he'd mistook them as an attempt to change him, he'd pushed her away when he should have held her closer. 

He found himself wanting her to see him succeeding, being good, looking good, socializing, being all the things she knew he could be. He also wanted to feel his hands on her body, slipping up her tight skirt, ripping off the buttons of her shirt that cost more than it was probably worth, she'd roll her eyes but laugh anyway at his hastened movements, eagerness.  She always did, she let him take her, ravage her, fuck her, make love to her in ways that she looked to demure to be capable of. She indulges him, she tantalized him, taught him things he never dreamed of on his own. He hadn't touched a woman the same way he'd ever touched her, it wasn't the same, he couldn't. Anytime he got remotely close to trying their skin felt like fire to his own and he would retreat, change his course of action. With men, with Johnny he could do that, he could fulfill many of those desires, find himself lost in touches and a fire that burned the way hers had. A flame he ran towards and not away from. Still it wasn't the same. 

He shook his thoughts before it became a problem and returned to the conversation in front of him. He sipped his drink, being careful he needed a clear head, he didn't want to fuck up. He watched her move around, basically floating gracefully, mingling with the others in the room. He felt that same twinge he'd felt back in the day, back when he'd first began the chase to win her over. She glanced up from the couple she was chatting with, catching his eyes on her face, her eyes fluttered, smiling coyly at him, she pushed a lose lock of hair behind her ear, just like she had all those years ago. She purses her lips and placed her hands on her hips, turning her attention back to the people she was speaking with. He did the same. 

This game of cat and mouse went on for most of the night, teasing looks and gestures, occasional banter back and forth when appropriate, conversations between other groups brought them together, outside teasing from them broke the tension. 

"You doing well?" He asked knowing the answer. She raised a brow at him and nodded. 

In less than an hour they'd fallen back against a couch in a darkened corner snickering and giggling like school kids, making lame jokes, making fun of guests at the party, old comfort sank in quickly they found themselves lost and mostly isolated from the rest of the crowd. She looked at him with that glint in her eye, the one that made his heart want to break into a billion pieces, and set him on fire at the same time. 

Drinks were flowing, music was blaring, people came and went from the table they were sharing. Everything was going good, it felt good, if this was all he got he'd be happy, closure, a part of him felt complete. He'd made her smile again, took away some of that hate. She laid her head over on his shoulder and smiled up at him. 

"I miss you sometimes you know." Not a question, a statement, she new he felt the same. He sighed against her, breathing in the smell of her, placing a chaste kiss on the top of her head. 

"Heather." He whispered softly. 

"Mmmm?" She replied barely audible. 

"How much have you had to drink?" 

"Mmm mmmhhmmm?" 

"Sleepy?" 

"Yeah." She whispered. 

"You staying here or where?"  
She slinked up, the alcohol taking a hold on her now along with the exhaustion from the day, looking at him she smiled sloppily. 

"You coming to my room?" 

Brian chuckled, he intended on getting her somewhere away from here before she lost her inhibitions which is not something she ever really did, he'd only witnessed it twice, he wanted to get her to her room, somewhere safe. Rather it be him than someone else who may or may not be so respectful to her current state. 

"That what you want?" He was being facetious. 

"Yeah, we can be 33 again, instead of old. When did we get old anyway?" 

"Hey!" He laughed jostling her a bit. "Speak for yourself woman. I am not old." 

"Like a fine wine?" 

He shook his head and shrugged his shoulders against her. "Yeah something like that." Tapping her arm he helped her to her feet. "Come on little lady. Let's get you out of here. You drive here?" He wrapped a arm protectively around her, keeping her from being able to stumble. He knew someone would say something about him being so close to her, it hadn't gone unnoticed, but at least she'd leave just as gracefully as she'd came in. 

She was smiling and chatting boisterously and with the same amount of class as she always maintained, how she did that he did not know. It was like a wall and she let it down in front of him, he knew she was barely standing. Ushering her out, he called his driver, he'd worry about her car later. "Where we going Heather? Yours or mine darlin?" He asked without the pretense of anything else happening, just getting her to where she was going. She laid her head over and giggled, resting her hand on his thigh, she never answered him. 

He instructed the driver to take him to the room he was borrowing from Johnnys residential. Once the car pulled to a stop he gently woke her. "Come on girl, let's get you inside. Gin is not your friend, I thought we learned this." He knew he spoke mostly to himself. 

He managed to get her inside unscathed, without argument, mostly she was laughing, he couldn't help but laugh also. By the time they made it to the common room his side was cramping from laughter. He plopped her less than gracefully onto the couch and knelt at her feet. Briefly, his stomach flipped, being where he was, that part of him fighting to takeover, he shook it, right now she needed him to take care of her. He removed her shoes, and sat them to the side, her knee high stockings we're disheveled at the point, he slid them the rest of the way down her slender legs. She hardly moved, but peeked her eyes at him. 

"Hey. Sleepyhead. I have some pajamas, you want them?" She nodded, sitting up straighter. 

"You think you can make it to the bathroom? I can help you, or I can leave the room so you can get changed here. I know you're gonna have to pee though." He laughed again. 

"Such a gentleman, dapper dan you are Mr. Warner." He shook his head and went into the bedroom to get something for her to sleep in. He grabbed a pair of sweats and and a button down flannel pajama shirt he had in his suitcase. He figured they'd bag off of her small frame but she'd make it work for the night. He came back into the room with the clothes in hand, she'd already started undoing her top. He moved his eyes around everywhere else in the room but her. He knew his face was probably a shade a red Crayola didn't make, extending his arm he handed her the clothes. 

"These should work. Bathroom is down the hall. Let me know if you need help." He turned to leave, she stood and grabbed his arm turning him back to her. 

"There's literally none of me you've never seen before. You can stay if you want too." She looked down and then back at him, biting her lip a little. Pressing herself a little closer to him, she felt his breath hitch, his composure slipping. She pressed her lips to his, letting her hand cup his cheek lovingly, as he slipped a hand around her waist. For a brief moment he pulled her into him, deepening the kiss, only to taste the remanence of the gin drinks she'd had earlier. He gently pulled her back, and stepped away from her body, even though every fiber of his being wanted this more than he'd wanted anything else in the world right now this was not the time. He rested his forehead against hers and spoke softly, but firmly. "Go, get changed, I'll wait for you here. You can take the bed. okay? I'll sleep down here, or in the main house." 

She clicked her tongue at him and smiled. "Brian, turning me down." She squinted her eyes at him, like he used to do when he was being obnoxiously amusing and cute. "Never thought I'd see the day." 

He squinted back at her. "Don't make my face at me woman." He poked at her. 

"Where'd you say the bathroom was? I do have to pee." She snickered like a kid. 

"Who are you right now?" He laughed showing her the way. 

"The woman only you know Brian. Marilyn and Dita power couple, Brian and Heather super dorks who laugh at stupid shit like going to pee." 

"Yeah because you said a curse word and the word pee." 

She burst out laughing again and shut the bathroom door. 

By the time she came out, hair pulled back into a loose bun on her head, in only the pajama shirt and her underwear, the shirt fit like a gown on her petite form, he was starting to doze on the couch. She dropped the pants on his lap and stared at him as he shook the pending sleep from his eyes. 

He extended his hands, laughing as she struggled to help him off the couch, eventually ending up beside him. He wrapped an arm loosely around her, only for a second, before gently shoving her to her feet. "Come on, let's tuck you in. My drunken ball of fun." 

"You know, I'm not that drunk." 

"Woman, you can't even hardly walk straight. You sound like me." He squinted at her in a pretend challenge. 

She dramatically threw her hands up and stomped her foot, trying to keep a straight face. "You don't even know. Now come tuck me in Prince Charming."  
He scooped her up bridal style and walked them towards the room.

"I'm a prince now? Where does that rank me against your other suitors?" 

"Well, we've already done that fairytale, get married in a castle thing, so pretty low. Be the bad guy that keeps me the tower how bout that?" 

He dropped her onto the bed, she didn't let her arms fall from his neck. "Don't tempt me woman. I can be the villain and a perfect gentleman. That's my thing. You're making the second half of that difficult." He looked her in the eyes and smiled at her. "Since when do you want a fairytale?" 

He released himself from her grasp, pulling the covers back on the bed and back over her body. "I want the part where I fall into a deep sleep and the prince kisses me to wake me up." 

Brian kissed her forehead, stroking her hair. "Sure, I can arrange that. You comfortable?" She nodded, eyes lidded heavily. "Alright, I'll be in the room next door." He stood to leave, she flinched grabbing his arm again. 

"Hey, stay please? I feel like shit now and I don't want to sleep by myself somewhere I don't know. You know how I am. I'll keep my hands to myself, not gonna mess with your gentlemanly image." 

He grabbed the pants she didn't put on and stripped off his suit, pulling on his sweats quickly, not wanting to be watched at the moment. He slipped into the bed beside her, she was drifting, but still awake. For the next few hours they talked about nothing, deep thoughts, the future, the past, each other, they laughed a lot, until it hurt. He hadn't laughed this much in a long time, besides the one drink he'd nursed when he got to the party he was sober, this was a reversal for them. Entertaining as it was, he did hope that somehow this was a step for them to move forward to be friends. He accepted and knew that they'd never live happily ever after together not romantically, but if they could be friends, hell if she still wanted to hook up and was sober in the prospect, he'd be good with that. He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her in closer than her small body had already wiggled its way into and nestled his face into her hair. This is how they finally fell asleep. 

Brian heard the door to the house open, Johnny was back from wherever he'd been. He shuffled down the hall and Brian held his breath hoping for the first time he didn't burst into the door expectedly. That however is exactly what happened. 

"Honey I'm home!" A jovial Johnny swung open the door to the room he knew Brian would be occupying, presumably alone. Brian had cleaned up all of Heathers things last night, bringing it into the bedroom, just to help her leave unnoticed. Johnny's face dropped for a moment before a sly smirk crossed his face. Heather moved still not awake, but slowly waking up. "Going to the bathroom. Get you some Advil okay?" He unwrapped himself and slid out of bed. 

"Holy fucking shit man! Heather!?" Johnny whisper shouted at him following him to the bathroom. 

"Dude long story. I'll explain later" Brian turned to relieve himself.

"I don't need an explanation. Just don't wanna see you go down that rabbit hole again. Out of Brian Glue man." 

The toilet flushed, Brian walked to the sink to wash his hands. He smirked at Johnny in the mirror. "You got plenty Brian Glue, the Factory keeps making it for me." He teased, shooting his eyes to Johnny's crotch. 

Johnny wrapped his arms around his friend turned occasional lover. "You know what I mean." He placed a kiss on his back. 

The sound of a throat clearing startled them to part. They tuned to look at her, staring at them like a mother just caught kids taking cookies they weren't supposed to have. 

"So this is why he's such a gentleman huh? My Prince never showed, had to wake myself up, and this fucker turned down my extremely sexy drunken advances. Least now I have a good reason." She giggled at them, sliding her fingers across her lips gesturing a lock. "Move out boys, I gotta pee." 

Brian followed Johnny into the common room and sat on the couch. "You're a good man Brian. How drunk was she?" 

Brian chuckled looking at him. "Dude, fully loaded, falling over. I have never in all the years..." he trailed off as she came back into the room. 

"So at what point does the white stallion come bursting in the door and carry me home?" 

Johnny raised a brow in confusion and Brian burst into laughter again. 

"You let me know when you're ready and I'll arrange a ride." 

He decided to go all out, be as cheesy as possible, he and Johnny were laughing when she came out of the room. 

She motioned for Brian to come to her. "Walk me out?" He nodded and took her hand pulling himself from the couch. She leaned in to hug Johnny, wrapping her arms tightly around him. "Don't hurt him. It's his turn, be the Prince in the story." Johnny hugged her back and looked at her confused, but let her go. Brian took her hand and walked her to the door. 

"I don't have a horse but my driver will get you where ever you want to go. I hope that will do?" 

"I'll be fine. Thank you so much for everything Brian.  I'm glad we had this, I'm glad it all worked out the way it did. Don't be a stranger okay?" She rubbed his arm and looked at him. She was a different sight in front of him now, standing in the same demur outfit from the previous night, put back together, almost as flawlessly as before minus a lot of her make up, except a little refresher from what she kept in her clutch for touch ups. He always thought she looked beautiful this way, in minimal make up, hair pulled back, Heather, his Heather. 

She gestured for his phone, he pulled it out and handed it to her. She programmed herself into it. "I mean it." He heard the ring, she called herself. He shook his head at her and smiled. "Fine. I won't be a stranger. Plus you know where to find me."

The car pulled up, a glacier white classic mustang, convertible option. "Don't have a horse." He stated simply, hugging her again, and judging her towards the car. She laughed and shrugged at him. "You always did know how to woo a girl." 

He flipped her off with a smirk and waved. 

"Classy Mr. Warner." 

"You know it. It's about that time, I start to turn into a pumpkin, better get going before the Beast comes after Beauty."

She closed the car door, and flipped him off. His went wide and his mouth dropped, with a smile. He ran his hands through his hair shaking his head at her as the car drove off. 

He felt Johnny behind him, and let himself relax into his touch. "You've rubbed off on her I see." He chuckled leaving a kiss on his neck, turning to pull him inside. 

"I think this was good for us though. Like a lot of shit healed." 

"Yeah, your pic is on Instagram. Though you don't look as cozy there as you did here." 

Brian looked at the picture, and sighed. "Yeah some goon wanted us to take that, before we'd hardly spoke. We'd just crossed paths at the party and we're talking with a mutual group. I see it served its purpose though." 

"Yeah." Johnny sat on the couch and pulled Brian into him. "So, uh, do I get to be the Prince now? Or am I the knight in shining armor? I hear you were a very good Prince last night." 

Brian looked at him confused.

"Oh yeah, I'm gonna start calling her pit bull. Little lady means business, and I'm meant to treat you right or suffer the consequences of her wrath. You missed that." Johnny was completely serious, Brian's eyes were wide in disbelief. He pressed his lips to Johnny's. 

"From personal experience, its best to just do what she says." He snickered. Opening his phone he sent her a gif of a growling chihuahua. 

Reply from Princess  
?

To Princess  
You seriously named yourself Princess 

Reply  
Inconspicuous, whats with the dog?

To  
Oh, yeah, Johnny said he was gonna call you Pit Bull but this seemed more fitting. 

Reply  
I am small, but I am mighty. 

To  
Touché. Have a good day. See you round Princess

Reply  
See you round good Prince.


End file.
